Balthazar Picsou
Balthazar Picsou (Scrooge McDuck en version originale) né McPicsou, surnommé "Oncle Picsou" par ses neveux, est le canard le plus riche du monde. Réputé pour son avarice légendaire, il est aussi connu pour être l’oncle de Donald Duck, et le grand-oncle de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck. Du fait de sa fortune extraordinaire qu'il a lui-même bâtie, Picsou est confronté à une myriade d'antagonistes, les Rapetou, Miss Tick, Crésus Flairsou et Archibald Gripsou étant les plus récurrents. Créé par Carl Barks dans une bande dessinée de 1947, Noël sur le Mont Ours, il devient ensuite un personnage majeur de la bande dessinée disneyenne et apparaît dans plusieurs productions visuelles, notamment le moyen métrage Le Noël de Mickey (1983), la série télévisée La Bande à Picsou (1987-1990) et son remake (2017-). Dans Le Noël de Mickey, il campe le rôle d'Ebenezer Scrooge, personnage de Charles Dickens ayant inspiré sa création. Dans les années 1990, Don Rosa réalise une série de bande dessinées en douze épisodes détaillent ses aventures durant sa jeunesse et par là l'origine de sa fortune et de sa personnalité. Présentation Apparence , à l'occasion des 60 ans de Picsou, reprenant toutes ses premières apparitions|thumb]] Balthazar Picsou mesure environ un mètre, soit la taille d'un enfant humain de six ans environ, et pèse dix kilos. Il est reconnaissable grâce à ses vêtements et accessoires récurrents qu'il porte dans presque toutes ses apparitions : *une redingote depuis sa première apparition dans Noël sur le mont Ours ; *des guêtres, depuis Noël sur le mont Ours ; *une canne dès sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château ; *des lorgnons à partir sa deuxième apparition dans Le Secret du vieux château ; *un haut-de-forme, depuis Course dans les mers du Sud. Personnalité Balthazar Picsou est un homme d'affaires habile et un très grand aventurier, ayant construit son immense fortune par ses multiples entreprises depuis son plus jeune âge avant de diriger son empire financier d'une façon rigoureuse et de voyager par le monde avec ses neveux à la recherche de trésors pour accroître ses profits. Du fait du dur labeur qui a l'a amené à amasser cette fortune, et peut-être par sa solitude, il est extrêmement attaché à sa fortune, adorant plonger dedans, chose dont il est le seul capable, et fait tout, dans la limite de l'honorabilité, pour la préserver de ses ennemis, les plus fréquents étant les Rapetou qui veulent le dévaliser. Cela le rend avare, caractéristique qui lui est souvent reprochée, notamment par son neveu Donald qui continue à vivre modestement et est maudiquement payé par son oncle lorsqu'il est employé par lui, étant dirigé avec une très grande sévérité. Picsou considérerait que la fortune est le fruit d'une mérite et essaierait de l'inculquer de cette façon à son neveu. Toutefois, la survie de sa famille demeure la priorité du magnat et il est ainsi souvent confronté à des défis qui l'obligent à abandonner sa soif de richesses pour sauver les siens ou même autrui. Le fait que sa famille soit sa priorité est particulièrement exemplifié dans la série La Bande à Picsou (1987-1990) où il montre son attachement énorme à ses neveux et à Zaza. Il est aussi très attaché à son sou fétiche, le premier qu'il ait gagné après un dur labeur dans le cadre d'une leçon que son père voulait lui inculquer, qui serait aussi indexée à sa chance et à sa richesse, est démontré dans son opposition à la sorcière Miss Tick qui veut le lui dérober pour forger l'amulette de Midas. Même si son but principal est de préserver sa fortune et de l'accroître pour lui-même, Picsou est doté d'un sens de la vertu qui le démarque de magnats sans scrupules comme Crésus Flairsou et Archibald Gripsou. Il est même prêt à sauver ses ennemis, comme l'escroc Lardo dans une histoire de Carl Barks, sans le regretter plus tard malgré sa trahison. Dans sa jeunesse, il renonce à certaines possibilités de s'enrichir comme le lui rappelle plus tard sa soeur Mathilde, mais sombre temporairement dans une immoralité similaire à celle de Gripsou avant de se rendre compte de ses erreurs en se souvenant de l'esprit qui l'animait enfant et de la philosophie de son père. Il demeure isolé avant de retrouver son neveu Donald et ses petits neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou, animés d'un esprit curieux et d'un enthousiasme pour l'aventure, qui le reconnectent à l'ardeur de sa jeunesse et le pousse dans de nouvelles aventures. Il essaie de convaincre Riri, Fifi et Loulou à se conduire de manière moins égoïste dans Mickey, il était deux fois Noël. Durant son sa vie au Klondike, Picsou essaie d'inculquer la sens de l'honorabilité à la tenancière Goldie O'Gilt qui le vole en la forçant à travailler pour lui un mois durant pour s'acquitter de sa dette. Cela conduit à l'un rares rapports sentimentaux de sa vie, lui et Goldie se ressemblant dans leur ténacité et dans leur fort caractère, même s'il n'a jamais réussi à réellement se développer, Picsou gardant néanmoins beaucoup d'affection pour elle, ce qu'il n'ose jamais avouer. Il n'éprouverait pas la même chose pour sa grande admiratrice Brigitte McBridge qui le harcèle et qui lui ressemblerait dans sa détermination, même s'il a fréquemment des rapports amicaux avec elle tout en cherchant souvent éviter. Picsou peut être toutefois parfois dépeint en capitaliste bien moins scrupuleux, comme dans Le sablier magique (1950) ou notamment dans ses histoires scénarisées par Barks après sa retraite où il se confronte aux Castors Juniors qui veulent préserver l'environnement de ses projets néfastes. Il est aussi l'antagoniste d'un épisode de Mickey Mania adapté de Jules Verne. Picsou est très intelligent et c'est ainsi qu'il arrive au cours de sa jeunesse à accroître sa richesse, véritablement commencée lorsqu'il découvre de l'or au Klondike, puis il arrive à contrôler un empire financier complexe en se montrant très rigoureux dans ses décisions et dans ses dépenses. C'est ainsi que, même s'il est le canard le plus riche au monde, il est souvent représenté comme vivant de manière parcimonieuse, rechignant les moindres dépenses inutiles, lisant les journaux abandonnés dans les parcs publics ou ayant même du mal à jeter les choses comme cela est démontré dans une histoire de Don Rosa où Donald le force à le faire. C'est son intelligence et sa ruse qui l'aident à fréquemment à défaire les plans de ses innombrables ennemis parfois dotés d'une incroyable intelligence, comme le cambrioleur Arpène Lucien ou emplis de pouvoirs surnaturels telle la sorcière Miss Tick. Il dispose aussi d'une grande force physique, sait piloter un avion, parle de multiples langues vivantes et mortes et a une connaissance de l'Histoire, mais a tout de même très souvent besoin de l'appui de ses neveux avec le manuel encyclopédique des Castors Juniors. Il dispose d'un tempérament fort et peut être impatient et très exigeant, mais n'est pas aussi colérique que Donald, arrivant à mieux se contrôler. Il est souvent énervé par la paresse de son neveu qui peut trancher avec la persévérance qui lui a permis d'édifier sa position. Il exprime beaucoup plus de fierté en ce qui concerne Riri, Fifi et Loulou qui partagent la curiosité et l'esprit d'aventure qui lui ont permis de devenir riche. L'amabilité de Picsou peut varier, étant assez ancrée dans La Bande à Picsou et d'une certaine manière chez Barks tandis que d'autres scénaristes comme Martina ont tendance à le rendre peu sympathique ou bien plus cynique comme dans les histoires de Rosa ou dans le remake de La Bande à Picsou. Apparitions Cinéma= ''The Spirit of '43'' (1943) ''Picsou banquier'' (1967) ''Fou de foot'' (1986) ''La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la Lampe Perdue'' (1990) ''Mickey, il était une fois Noël'' (1999) ''Mickey, il était deux fois Noël'' (2004) |-| Télévision= ''La Bande à Picsou'' (1987-1989) ''Mickey Mania'' (1999-2000) ''Tous en boîte'' (2001-2004) |-| Bande dessinée= La première apparition de Picsou en bande dessinée se fait en 1947 dans une histoire de Carl Barks, Noël sur le mont Ours, où il rencontre pour la première fois Donald et les enfants. Les premiers véritables éléments de son passé sont dévoilés dans les histoires suivantes de Barks : Le Secret du vieux château ''(où l'on apprend que Picsou est d'origine écossaise) et ''Bombie le zombie. Éducation Picsou n'a pas eu d'éducation formelle, puisqu'il abandonna l'école à un âge très précoce. Enfant, il a toutefois un esprit très vif et est toujours prêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses. En raison de sa passion pour les chasses aux trésors, mais surtout de son expérience, Picsou devint au fil des années un spécialiste en archéologie. À partir des récits de Barks, plusieurs auteurs (dont notamment Rosa) ont expliqué comment Picsou vient à bout des trésors qu'il décide de poursuivre. Cela implique souvent de longues périodes de recherche, où Picsou consulte diverses sources écrites, à la recherche d'un passage qui pourrait le conduire à un trésor. Souvent, Picsou recherche ce qu'il y a de vrai dans les vieilles légendes, ou découvre des références obscures sur les activités des anciens conquérants, des explorateurs et des militaires qu'il juge assez intéressants pour commencer une nouvelle expédition. À la suite de ses recherches, il s'est constitué une vaste bibliothèque personnelle qui comporte de nombreux ouvrages rares. Dans les œuvres de Barks et Rosa, parmi les pièces les plus prisées de sa bibliothèque, il possède presque la totalité des journaux de bord des flottes navales espagnoles et hollandaises des XVIe et XVIIe siècles. Leurs références au destin des autres navires ont souvent permis à Picsou de localiser les épaves et autres navires coulés. Ainsi, grâce à cela, il a pu récupérer leurs trésors. Autodidacte, Picsou est un ferme partisan de l'adage « savoir c'est pouvoir ». Il est aussi un linguiste accompli et un entrepreneur, ayant appris à parler plusieurs langues différentes au cours de ses voyages d'affaires dans le monde, capable de vendre des frigos aux Esquimaux, des moulins à vent aux Pays-Bas, etc. ''La Jeunesse de Picsou'' Don Rosa est le seul auteur à avoir créé une biographie solide du milliardaire tout en s'appuyant scrupuleusement sur l’œuvre de Barks. Elle se nomme La Jeunesse de Picsou (The life and Times of Scrooge McDuck en version originale). Elle a été écrite en se basant surtout sur les éléments disséminés dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cette série de douze épisodes reçut un Will Eisner Award en 1995. 1877 : Canards, cents et destinées ! Cette histoire est considérée comme le « chapitre zéro » de la série américaine La Jeunesse de Picsou. Dans cette histoire, Miss Tick fait un voyage dans le temps pour voler son Sou fétiche de Picsou. Elle essaye alors d'acheter puis finalement de voler le futur sou fétiche à Fergus McPicsou avant que celui-ci l'ai donné à Burt le cantonnier, mais en vain. Et, alors que Fergus a donné le sou à son ami Burt le Cantonnier pour qu'il se fasse laver les chaussures pleines de boues par Balthazar, Miss Tick va expliquer au cantonnier qu’elle approuve le projet de Fergus et qu’elle souhaite le récompenser pour l’aide qu’il va y apporter. Elle lui propose alors d’échanger la pièce de dix cents (qui ne vaut pratiquement rien, surtout en Écosse) contre deux shillings : un pour Picsou, un pour le cantonnier. Burt n’hésite pas. Il offre immédiatement la pièce américaine à la sorcière. Celle-ci bondit littéralement de joie, mais dans son euphorie, elle laisse échapper la pièce, qui roule jusqu’à une bouche d’égout. Miss Tick se précipite, mais c’est finalement un jeune cireur de chaussure qui la récupère in extremis. Il la lui rend volontiers, mais lui fait remarquer que même une petite pièce a de la valeur. Soudain, Miss Tick comprend que ce garçon, c’est Balthazar Picsou, en plus jeune. Elle éructe, car son ennemi juré vient tout juste de lui donner son sou fétiche. Picsou, qui la croit américaine et/ou folle lui propose un cirage en échange de la pièce, mais la sorcière refuse bien vite. Cependant, le sorcière réalise finalement que, puisque Picsou n'a jamais gagné le sou, ce dernier n'a donc aucune valeur. Alors, elle doit se résoudre à redonner le sou au futur milliardaire. Il a alors la même réaction que par la suite, dans Le Dernier du clan McPicsou : il se dit qu'à l'avenir, il se méfiera plus des gens dans le domaine des affaires, et décida de vérifier l'authenticité de chaque sous qu'il gagnerai à l'avenir. Miss Tick est finalement de retour au XXe siècle. Par l'intermédiaire de sa boule de cristal, elle entend que Balthazar remercie celui qui lui a payé avec son sou fétiche, puisque c'est bien lui qui est à la base de sa fortune présente. 1877-1880 : Le Dernier du clan McPicsou Cette histoire marque le commencement de la série américaine La Jeunesse de Picsou. Fergus, le père de Balthazar, jugea qu'il était temps que son fils apprenne l'histoire de son clan. Pour cela, il le mena au château du clan McPicsou, que Balthazar vit pour la première fois. Là, Fergus apprit à son fils l'histoire de leur clan, dont ils étaient les derniers : l'histoire de Kenneth McPicsou, le clan chassé de son château par le chien des Whiskerville en 1675, le trésor perdu de William McPicsou et, ainsi, comment le clan s'était appauvrit. Rentrés dans leur modeste maison de Glasgow, l'oncle Jack McPicsou partagea son mécontentement sur la situation actuelle du clan. Balthazar, voulant redorer le blason, approuva les mots de l'oncle. Cependant, la mère de Picsou, Edith O'Drake, dit que depuis que que l'oncle Jack était parti en Amérique, le clan se limitait à eux (c'est-à-dire Fergus McPicsou, son frère Jack, son épouse Edith et leurs trois enfants, Balthazar, Matilda Picsou et Hortense Picsou). Ensuite, le petit Picsou partit de la pièce, déprimé par les mots de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Fergus jugea que son fils était en âge de travailler. Alors, il lui construisit un équipement de cireur de chaussures pour qu'il puisse travailler. Le lendemain, Picsou n'ayant aucun client, Fergus dit à Burt le Cantonnier, un de ses vieux amis qui avaient toujours les bottes boueuses, de se faire cirer ses chaussures par le jeune Balthazar, en le payant avec une pièce américaine n'ayant pas cours en Ecosse, pour que le jeune travailleur apprenne à se méfier des gens dans le domaine des affaires. Et c'est ce qu'il arriva. Alors, le petit Balthazar en tira la leçon attendue et travailla maintenant avec une grande ardeur, qu'on avait pas vu depuis des siècles au sein du clan. Il donna ses gains à se famille pour l'aider à vivre, mais il exigeait un reçu de chaque sous donné ! Très vite, Balthazar gagna assez d'argent pour s'offrir un cheval et une carriole. Il ramassa du bois afin de le vendre, mais il comprit très vite que les gens préféraient la tourbe. Il allait se fournir en tourbe de plus en plus loin, et arriva finalement aux terres de son clan, le château du clan McPicsou. Là, il découvrit que les membres du clan McWhiskerville, clan ennemi des McPicsou, profanaient le cimetière familial dans le but de trouver le trésors caché du clan. Jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul contre eux, il décida de battre en retraite. Cependant, les McWhiskerville repérèrent le jeune garçon et essayèrent de le poursuivre. Ainsi, quelqu'un appela Balthazar en l'invitant à se réfugier dans le château du clan (c'était en fait Duncan McPicsou, ancêtre du clan revenu sur Terre sous forme de fantôme). Ainsi, sir Duncan suggéra à Picsou que son oncle John McPicsou avait besoin de main d’œuvre sur son bateau à vapeur. Décidé d'aller là-las, Balthazar devait à présent chasser les McWhiskerville. Il eut alors une idée : il remplit une armure du clan de tourbe, la mit sur son cheval auquel il mit une armure, et brûla l'attirail de chevalier. Ainsi, les McWhiskerville crurent que c'était en fait le fantôme de sir Duncan, qui était à l'époque une légende du château McPicsou. Les deux se séparèrent, laissant de cette rencontre un jeune Balthazar plein d'avenir, puisqu'il décida suite à cela d'aller travailler sur le bateau à vapeur de son oncle en Amérique, continent alors connu à l'époque pour être un contient plein d'avenir où l'on peut devenir riche. De retour à Glasgow, Balthazar s'installa près du marché aux bestiaux pour cirer des chaussures. Plus tard, il s'embarqua comme mousse sur un bateau transportant du bétail, en direction de la Nouvelle - Zélande, en Amérique. Ainsi, quelques temps plus tard, Picsou fit ses au revoir à sa famille, qui étaient particulièrement difficile pour sa mère Edith, d'origine très protectrice envers ses enfants. C'est sur le quai d'embarquement que John McPicsou et Fergus McPicsou lui donnèrent deux reliques du clan : le dentier et la montre en or de Kenneth McPicsou. Dès l'or, Balthazar décida de ne jamais vendre la montre, mais ne savait pas encore pour le dentier. Ainsi, le jeune Balthazar embarqua dans le navire, sa demandant s'il y avait bien un avenir pour lui en Amérique... 1880-1882 : Le Roi du Mississippi Picsou finit par arriver à Louisville en 1880 et y retrouve son oncle John McPicsou. C’est dans cette ville qu’il rencontre les terribles Rapetou et qu’il engage Grégoire Trouvetou (le grand-père de Géo). C’est un grand moment pour sa jeunesse, car c’est sa première aventure en Amérique. Son oncle lui apprend qu'il connaît l'emplacement d'un vapeur coulé avec une cargaison de lingots d'or. Mais les Rapetou sont aussi de la partie, à cause d'Oscar Porcin, qu'il retrouve quelques années plus tard dans une course sur le Missippi. Après les avoir battu et une fois les avoir fait enfermer, son oncle prend sa retraite et lui vend son bateau. Quelques années plus tard, il se rend compte que les vapeurs ne peuvent plus rivaliser avec les voies chemins de fer (qui voyagent plus rapidement). Il se fait ensuite arnaquer par les Rapetou qui essaye de lui voler une cargaison de lingots d'or. Après cette aventure, il déclare, et arrête définitivement le commerce maritime. 1882 : Le Cow-boy des Badlands Picsou prend le train vers l'ouest. Il rencontre alors un vieil homme qui lui parle des œufs carrés. Picsou ne le croit pas. Soudain, quelqu'un tire sur l'œuf. Ce n'est autre que les frères Frank James et Jesse James qui attaquent le train ! Grâce à une ruse inventée par le jeune Picsou, il arrive à faire fuir les redoutables bandits ! Mais malheureusement, Picsou tombe du train. Il marche longtemps et, à un moment, il arrive près d'un troupeau. Il vient leur demander du travail et le patron du troupeau, Murdo McKenzie accepte. Picsou se fait alors appeler Buck, pour que ça fasse plus "Far West". Ce dernier lui demande de monter sur un cheval et Picsou, après, se retrouve tout déshabillé (il lui reste seulement sa ceinture) ! Alors qu'il écrit une lettre à ses parents, il se fait assommer par les McVipère, qui veulent voler le magnifique taureau Vindicator. Le lendemain, Picsou part vers les Badlands poursuivre les bandits. Il rencontre un homme, un certain T. R. (qui, on l'apprendra plus tard, est en réalité Théodore Roosevelt), coincé dans un rocher. Picsou voit un crâne de dinosaure et prend peur. L'homme lui dit qu'il est mort depuis longtemps et Picsou le libère. Il le fait monter avec lui sur son cheval. T. R. voit des indiens chasseurs de bison [la traduction française donne: buffle, ce qui est une erreur et il leur demande où se cachent les les McVipère. Peu de temps après, ils voient enfin les bandits. Picsou attrape un bandit au lasso. T. R. veut attacher le lasso à un lasso derrière soi et se rend compte que le rocher est en fait un grizzli ! L'autre bandit voit le grizzli et prend peur. Il oublie même de libérer son frère. Après, le crâne de dinosaure tombe sur un bison. Les indiens prennent peur. Du haut d'un rocher, T. R., voyant toute la scène, se demande s'il n'y a pas que la politique qui est un cirque ! Enfin, Picsou récupère Vindicator. Il le rend à McKenzie et s'en va. Conception et évolution La naissance du personnage Un précurseur de Balthazar Picsou, encourageant Donald à soutenir l'effort de guerre, est apparu dans le court métrage de propagande anti-nazi, The Spirit of '43, daté du 7 janvier 1943. Il s'inscrit dans la période où Carl Barks travaillait en tant que scénariste sur les courts métrages de la série Donald Duck dans les studios avant d'être chargé de la bande dessinée du fait de problèmes avec la nouvelle climatisation des locaux. Développant le personnage de Donald et son entourage, avec Gontran Bonheur par exemple, Carl Barks créé le personnage de Balthazar Picsou dans l'histoire Noël sur le mont Ours publiée dans le Four Color Comics n°178 en décembre 1947 par Dell Comics aux États-Unis. À l'origine conçu pour une apparition unique, Barks l'établit comme un magnat âgé, isolé et acariâtre qui, durant la période de Noël, veut tester le courage de son neveu Donald en l'invitant dans un chalet montagnard et en se déguisant en ours pour jauger sa réaction. Son nom original, Scrooge, est repris de celui d'Ebenezer Scrooge, protagoniste d'Un chant de Noël, roman de Charles Dickens de 1849, qui a inspiré sa création. Le « Mc », abréviation de « Mac », rappelle ses origines écossaises, son précurseur de 1943 portant en outre un kilt et un béret écossais. Barks prévoit d'abord d'en faire un vieux canard fragile avant de le rendre plus fort pour qu'il soit plus actif et puisse mener les idées de l'auteur à bien. Barks voit ensuite que sa personnalité et sa fortune peuvent le servir dans d'autres histoires et expérimente son apparence et son caractère dans ses apparitions ultérieures durant les quatre années qui suivent. Le développement du personnage La deuxième apparition de Picsou se fait dans Le Secret du vieux château, histoire écrite en décembre 1947 et publiée en juin 1948, où le milliardaire, d'un naturel plus sympathique après avoir testé Donald, demande à ses neveux de l'aider à trouver le trésor de ses ancêtres dans son château familial hanté. La généalogie de Picsou s'établit ainsi peu à peu, l'ancêtre Kenneth Picsou apparaissant directement dans Arnach McChicane (septembre 1953). Dans Renard rusé qui fait sa loi publiée en novembre 1948, Picsou est pour la première fois établi comme le canard le plus riche du monde. Bombie le zombie, publié en août 1949, est la première histoire à faire mention du passé de Picsou, correspondant au futur numéro 11 de la saga de Don Rosa, avec sa rencontre avec le sorcier vaudou Houla Lala qui a des répercussions sur Donald dans le présent. Sur les traces de la Licorne, publié en février 1950, entame le dévoilement de la diversité des activités de Picsou dès lors qu'il est propriétaire d'un zoo privé à Donaldville et introduit aussi son aptitude au pilotage d'avion puisqu'il y dispose d'un avion privé. Le perroquet qui comptait, publié en juillet 1950, introduit un précurseur du coffre-fort géant dans lequel vit Picsou. Dans Le sablier magique, où il a un rare rôle d'antagoniste, publié au mois de septembre de la même année, Donald mentionne que Picsou est le quasi propriétaire de Donaldville, fait corroboré plus tard par Don Rosa qui montre qu'il a aidé la ville à se développer, mais le monopole de Picsou se voit plus tard concurrencé par l'industriel Crésus Flairsou. Il y est aussi montré comme parlant d'autres langues : l'arabe, voyageant au Maroc pour suivre ses neveux. Barks développe cette capacité dans diverses autres histoires où Picsou voyage par le monde et Don Rosa permet d'expliquer cela par ses multiples voyages d'affaires dans l'épisode 11 de sa saga. Retour à l'envoyeur (mars 1951) introduit le fait que Picsou soit davantage fier de Riri, Fifi et Loulou que de Donald. La terreur des Rapetou! (novembre 1951) marque la première apparition officielle des Rapetou tandis qu''Un coffre trop fort'' (décembre 1951) fait apparaître son coffre-fort, construit sur la colline Kilmotor au centre de Donaldville, pour la première fois. Un sou pas fétiche (mai 1952) marque la naissance de l'inventeur prodigieux Géo Trouvetou qui est un associé très fréquent du magnat. Rencontre hystérique sous le signe de Midas (décembre 1961) introduit la sorcière napolitaine Miss Tick qui représente une menace majeure pour Picsou non pas pour la totalité de sa fortune, mais pour son sou fétiche, son tout premier revenu qui l'a motivé à voyager pour s'enrichir, source de sa chance. Un personnage très utilisé en bande dessinée À cette période, la notoriété de Picsou s'accroît aux États-Unis et s'étend en Europe, si bien qu'il devient utilisé par d'autres auteurs. L'éditeur Western Publishing décide de publier des histoires de Picsou le mettant en scène en tant que protagoniste. Le magazine Uncle Scrooge est ainsi lancé, son premier numéro présentant l'histoire Juste un pauvre vieil homme (mars 1952) et le deuxième Retour au Klondike! (mars 1953) qui développe le passé de Picsou avec Goldie O'Gilt. Barks développe de nombreuses histoires d'aventures avec Picsou pour héros sur ce support tout en continuant parallèlement les histoires plus comiques de Donald, bien que celui-ci et ses neveux demeurent les assistants de Picsou dans ses expéditions. En Italie, son univers est notamment élargi par l'auteur Romano Scarpa qui créé divers personnages formant son entourage, notamment son admiratrice Brigitte McBridge Le dernier des Balabús... (24 juillet 1960), le partenaire de celle-ci, Phil Ature dans Le rapt de Brigitte (12 février 1961) et la petite-fille de Goldie, Chris (18 décembre 1966). À la manière de Barks, il lui adjoint un parent biologique, le rédacteur en chef Gédéon, dans Mystère en sauce (10 février 1956) et un ancêtre, le capitaine Pic Mc Pesos, dans Donald et la légende de l'Écossais volant (10 novembre 1957). Si Carl Barks ne met jamais en scène de majordome récurrent, le scénariste Rodolfo Cimino et le dessinateur Massimo De Vita créent en 1967 le personnage de Baptiste qui devient le majordome attitré de Picsou dans les histoires italiennes. Le personnage du milliardaire Crésus Flarisou, vivant à Donadville, créé par Barks dans Pleins gaz (décembre 1961) est fortement développé dans la branche italienne et devient le principal rival de Picsou au détriment d'Archibald Gripsou, deuxième canard le plus riche au monde, introduit dans Picsou contre Gripsou (septembre 1956), qui est finalement moins utilisé en bande dessinée, vivant en Afrique du Sud. Le cousin maladroit de Donald, Popop, créé par le scénariste Dick Kinney et le dessinateur Al Hubbard, dans Popop l'envahisseur (2 août 1964), devient lui aussi un interlocuteur récurrent de Picsou qui lui adjoint parfois des missions conjointes avec Donald, comme la publication d'un journal. La création du double super-héros de Donald, Fantomiald, par Guido Martina et Giovan Battista Carpi dans Le vengeur diabolique ! (8 juin 1969), dont Picsou ignore l'identité, est aussi importante pour le magnat en ce que le héros l'aide souvent à protéger sa fortune ou ses activités. Barks prend sa retraite en 1966, Mais, il continue à scénariser des histoires de Picsou en le mettant souvent en scène en tant qu'antagoniste opposé aux Castors Juniors qui veulent préserver l'environnement de ses projets d'enrichissement économique. L'artiste hollandais Daan Jiippes, dont le style est considéré comme le plus proche de celui de Barks, se charge de redessiner la plupart de ces histoires dans les années 1990 et 2000. L'apport de Don Rosa Après Barks et Scarpa, le dessinateur américain Don Rosa, qui commence à travailler avec le personnage, son favori chez Disney, dans Le Fils du soleil (7 avril 1987), développe fortement le personnage avec notamment la mise en scène de son passé. Ses histoires s'inscrivant dans une logique puriste qui veut intégrer les aventures de Picsou et Donald dans la continuité historique des histoires de Barks en faisant en sorte qu'elle se déroulent dans la période des années 1950 et 1960 alors que Barks ne se souciait pas de la continuité dans ses propres histoires. Rosa ne considère que les histoires de Barks comme canoniques, réalisant même plusieurs suites, comme Retour à Xanadu (22 mars 1991) et réalise un arbre généalogique issu des personnages que ce dernier a mis en place, son éditeur l'obligeant à y adjoindre Popop. Dans les années 1990, il dépeint la jeunesse de Picsou selon les indications laissées par Barks dans ses histoires dans une oeuvre composée de douze épisodes, allant de 1877 à 1947, de son enfance à Glasgow avec sa famille à sa rencontre avec Riri, Fifi et Loulou après les événements de Noël sur le Mont Ours, et qui révèle entre autres ses rencontres avec les Rapetou, Flairsou, Gripsou et Goldie. Elle est lauréate d'un Eisner Award en 1995. La Première Invention de Géo Trouvetou (2 mai 2002) montre la rencontre de Picsou avec l'inventeur tandis qu'Une Lettre de la maison (20 février 2004) fait apparaître la soeur de Picsou, Mathilide, dans un cadre moderne. Rosa dessine aussi plusieurs épisodes annexes de La Jeunesse de Picsou, dont sa toute dernière histoire en 2006, La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche, qui dépeint le mois au cours duquel Goldie a dû travailler pour Picsou afin de s'acquitter de sa dette. Don Rosa fait plus tard correspondre la mort de Picsou à l'année 1967, un an après la retraite de Barks, dans un dessin montrant Donald et Daisy âgés et Riri, Fifi et Loulou adultes se recueillir sur sa tombe, bien que cela demeure son point de vue unique et que tous les autres auteurs continuent à créer les histoires du milliardaire et des autres personnages de l'univers de Mickey et Donald dans un environnement contemporain, parfois empreint de la technologie du XXIe siècle. L'apparition sur d'autres supports Signe de sa popularité précoce, Picsou fait une apparition furtive dans l'introduction musicale de l'émission télévisée en noir et blanc Mickey Mouse Club, sortant du chapeau du Grand Méchant Loup. Il apparaît en tant que protagoniste dans le court métrage Picsou banquier, réalise par Hamilton Luske et sorti en mars 1967. Animé par l'un des Neuf Vieux Messieurs, Ward Kimball et doublé par Bill Thompson, il prodigue un cours de finances à Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Picsou est une nouvelle fois le protagoniste dans un moyen métrage nommé aux Oscars de la série cinématographique Mickey Mouse, Le Noël de Mickey, sorti en 1983. Il y interprète le rôle d'Ebenezer Scrooge dans une histoire adaptée d''Un Chant de Noël'' Dickens où Bob Cratchit est joué par Mickey et le neveu Fred par Donald. À l'instar de Tic et Tac ou Baloo un peu plus tard, Picsou se voit le héros de sa propre télévisée, La Bande à Picsou (1987-1990) qui suit ses aventures, certaines inspirées par les histoires de Barks, aux côtés de Riri, Fifi et Loulou tandis que Donald travaille en tant que marin. La série introduit les personnages de Zaza, Flagada Jones et Mamie Baba et fait intervenir les Rapetou, Miss Tick et Gripsou comme antagonistes récurrents et aussi apparaître des personnages comme Géo, Gontran et Goldie. Ils sont tous repris dans le remake débuté en 2017 avec un rôle plus important pour Donald et la mention de Della Duck, la soeur de ce dernier et la mère de Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Le premier long métrage des DisneyToon Studios est consacré à la première version de la série : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue. Picsou fait en outre quelques apparitions dans les séries Mickey Mania (1999-2000), Disney's tous en boîte (2001-2004), Mickey Mouse (2013-) et apparaît aussi dans Mickey, il était une fois Noël (1999) et sa suite (2004), productions sorties directement en vidéo. Dans le domaine du jeu vidéo, il apparaît notamment dans des jeux dédiés à l'univers de la première version de La Bande à Picsou et dans la saga Kingdom Hearts. Notes et références ---- ar:دهب ماكبط da:Joakim von And (karakter) de:Dagobert Duck en:Scrooge McDuck es:Rico McPato fi:Roope Ankka it:Zio Paperone nl:Dagobert Duck pl:Sknerus McKwacz pt-br:Patinhas McPato ru:Скрудж МакДак sr-el:Baja MekPatak sv:Joakim von Anka Catégorie:Clan McPicsou Catégorie:Canard Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 1947 Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Personnage d'Epic Mickey Catégorie:Personnage de Fantasmic! Catégorie:Personnage de Kingdom Hearts Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mania Catégorie:Personnage de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnage des parcs Disney Catégorie:Protagoniste Catégorie:DISNEY MAGIC KINGDOM 2019 Catégorie:Personnage de Disney Magic Kingdoms